The Journey to Paradise: Seishin's story
by Tsuki Hikari4
Summary: A young wolf pup, Seishin, is born. Unknown to him, he can shift into a human. This form is real, and can be killed. He loses his family, then hears of Paradise. As he travels, he is joined by two more wolves, Ai and Urufu. Will they make it to Paradise?
1. Beginning

Hey people! This is MY story of our journey to Paradise. My character is Seishin. This story is based off of Wolf's Rain, which I LOVE. Absolutely love...Well, lets see if they get to paradise...

Disclaimer-I do not own Wolf's Rain. BONES does. I do own my character's though.

**_~~AYAME~~_**

The story of Seishin

It was warm. That was all that his small pup mind could come up with. Then, he felt restless. He didn't like the warm, cramped space. He started to move, wriggling. He felt the space around him move, and his sibling doing the same behind him. He struggled harder as the space continued to move him outward. Then, suddenly, he was free.

He squealed, and started to whimper. He had just witness his birth, yet he does not know it. Soon after, he can feel four other bundles of whimpering fur moving around him. He sniffed, and could smell something. His mind formed one word- _Milk_. He struggled towards the scent, and latched onto a teat. He suckled contently, not making as much noise as his litter-mates.

A while later, he and his litter-mates were piled up, trying to sleep. Although he was active, and alert. He heard murmuring, in a weird tone. He yelped, and tried to open his eyes. Blinding light hit them, and he quickly closed them, but not before he heard someone gasp.

"His eyes. I saw his eyes! Akila, is this an omen?"

"Nai, Koinu. This is a great sign. He will be the strongest of the whole litter-in body and Spirit."

"Spirit...his name shall be Seishin. Spirit...Seishin...my pup, Seishin..."

Those were the last words Seishin heard before falling asleep, deaf to the world.

Chapter one

"Seishin! Seishin! Wake up! Okaa-san said we could go out of the den today! But ONLY if you open your eyes! Come on, Seishin!"

Iwhimpered, pawing away the paw that was on my nose. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was a few days old, ready to, but ever since the bright and blinding flash, I didn't want to. Then, I heard a soft voice. My mother, Koinu.

"Seishin, my pup. It is dark out, and you will not hurt your eyes. I want to see them, what color they are." her soft voice soothed my fears, and I opened my eyes.

"Wh-whoa..." I said, looking at my surroundings. I focused on my four other siblings, noticing what colors they were. One was Black and white. "My name is In'yō." Yin and Yang. Figures. I looked at my second sister, who was brown. "Kuma speaking." she said. Bear. I looked at my third sister, who was all black, but with a white star shaped mark over her left eye. "Sutā." she said. Star. I looked at my last sister, who was the smallest one. She was black, brown, and white mixed. "Saishō." Smallest. It fit her. I looked at my mother. "What's my name?"

My mother chuckled, and said "Seishin."

I thought for a bit, and said "Spirit." I pointed to my sisters in turn. "Yin and Yang. Bear. Star. And Smallest." I looked up at my mother's astonished face.

"Thats right, little one. How did you know?"

_Don't tell her. She does not need to know now._

I said "I can't tell you. Actually, they just came to me. Your name means Puppy. What about...our father?"

My mother sighed, and said "He is a great pack leader. His name is Aruji. I'm guessing you know what his name means."

I nodded, and said "It means lord." I tipped my head to the side, and said "Why hasn't he come to see us? Their is no other scent besides a females that smells like you."

I mother looked at me, and said "That female is my mother, Akila. Your father...does not love me. He never has. He only blessed me with you because he nedded to keep the pack alive. Yet...he cast me out. We have no pack, Seishin. You have no pack...only me."

I nodded solemly. I suddenly heard something, and stood up quickly, growling and baring my tiny fangs at the outside world, where an unfamiliar scent was coming from. I heard someone speak. In Japanese.

"Koinu wa, kega wanai ka?"

My mother's fur stood on end, and her tone had a slight growl in it. "Naze anata wa omode wa, kokodesu ka? Anata ga koko ni iru kenri ga aru nai."

My father was outside? I was going to teach him a lesson. I leaped out of the den, and attached my self to a leg, snarling, and baring my fangs. I heard my mother gasp "Seishin, nai!" and could hear her rush out. I heard a snarl, and the snapping of jaws, and I was suddenly hanging from my mother's jaws, my father a ways away. I bared my blood soaked teeth, smiling to myself as I saw the marks on his leg where I had drawn blood.

He growled. He was pure black, with big yellow eyes. He snapped his jaws, and said "You should teach that pup of yours to behave around his father. He could get punished."

I howled out a response. "Anata ga watashi no wa chichioya de wa arimasen! Watashi wa, anata ga daikirai!"

His eyes showed surprise, but his body did not.

_He is surprised that you can speak their language so qiuckly. He does not know how to react to this. He...fears you._

I growled, and licked my chops clean. He growled, and said "I made a good choice kicking you out, Koinu. You are a worthless _MUTT_." he bared his fangs, and turned around and left. Growling all the way.

Mutt? What?

…_..A mutt is what you and your siblings are, as well as your mother. She is half dog. her father is a dog, her mother a wolf. So, you are a wolf-dog. I, am your Wolf in you. I will be here to give you guidence when you need it._

I...wasn't fully a wolf?...I guess I could live with it. My mother looked just like a wolf! The only thing was her eyes. Large, and unnaturally brown. Dog brown. I sighed, and hung limply as my mother brought me back into the den.

"Seishin...you cannot go attacking any wolves you see. You must respect your elders. Got it?" my mother looked at me as she said this, her eyes watchful.

I nodded. "Hai, Okaa-san." I grumbled, and walked over to Kuma. She was watching the den roof. "Kuma, want to play? Or just sit here?"

"Just sitting here would be nice, thank you."

I nodded, and watched the den roof, picking out all the colors and details. I sighed, my eyes growing heavy. I crawled into the corner, and fell asleep.

**_~~AYAME~~_**

A/N: Okay, end for chapter one. When I have time, I will update. Trust me, I WILL NOT abandon this story. I'm not gonna be like those people who randomly leave the site AND their unfinished stories that people were reading. It sucks, so hopefully I don't do that. Okay now, Bye!~

~Ayame


	2. The truth and tragedy

Hey people! This is MY story of our journey to Paradise. My character is Seishin. This story is based off of Wolf's Rain, which I LOVE. Absolutely love...Well, lets see if they get to paradise...

Disclaimer-I do not own Wolf's Rain. BONES does. I do own my character's though.

**_~~AYAME~~_**

"Seishin! Seishiiiin!" I grumbled as my mother called me. Apperently, she had something important to tell me and my sister. _Sister...Sister's, how I miss you all..._ my eyes teared up as I thought of my three oldest sister's deaths. In'yō, Kuma, and Sutā had died. I could remember that day clearly...

_"Okaa-chan! Where are you? Seishin? Kuma? In'yō? Kuma? Sutā? Are you there?" Saishō trembled, scared. She had wandered out of the den, and was now lost. She looked up at the canopy of leaves above her, her 6 moon old body trembling._

_She yipped when a low rumble sounded. She looked into the bushes, as they were shaking wildly. She watched, with fear, as a large and angry bull moose came charging out._

_She howled in fear, waiting for the trampling hooves to flatten her. They never came. She looked up, and saw her siblings all attacking the moose. Seishin was the largest, and he had the moose by the throat. Then- _it_ happened._

_The moose let out an enraged roar, and bucked. Kuma went flying, and as it bucked again, it kicked Kuma squarely in the chest. She gasped, and laid still as she thumped to the ground. _

_Seishin howled in grief and rage. The moose swished its head, and _Sutā was thrown to the ground. The moose them trampled all over her, and she let out a last cry of agony.__

_Seishin was now almost blinded with grief. He bit down, and the moose snapped its head up, throwing up _In'yō into the air. As she came down, the moose speared her with the points of its large fanned out antlers. S_aishō cried out, and hid her face.___

___Seishin howled, long and mournfully. He snarled, and lept at the moose. He passed it's neck, then the moose fell to the ground, dead. It's throat was shredded.___

___Seishin moved his three dead sister's away from the moose. He howled, calling his mother. He looked to _Saishō and said "Thank the ancestors your okay..." he curled around her, as she cried. He shed tears, but made no noise. He heard the bushes rattle, and saw his mother walk out, then stop, her jaws gaping at the horrid sight before her. _Saishō trembled, then ran to her mother._____

_____"Mother! Th-they're...all dead! Noo!" she cried as her mother curled around her. Koinu looked at her son, and said "What...happened?"_____

_____Seishin trembled. "I heard _____Saishō howl, and we came to rescue her from this moose. It...killed them. After that, I killed it." he walked over to his mother and sister, then collapsed, crying out loud, just like his sister.__________

________________I sighed, then walked up to my mother, Saishō already there. I sat down. "Yes?" I looked at my mother, my eyes cold and harsh. Ever since his sister's death, his eyes always looked like that.

"Seishin...Saishō...don't freak out when I do this, but remember I am your mother." she sighed, and closed her eyes. Soon, a human sat in front of us. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, a black tank-top on, and black jeans.

The human sighed. "I am not really human. I was born a wolf. Some wolves develop the ability to look human. I bleed, feel pain, and can die in this form. It is a way that us wolves can live easily if humans get to close." she closed her eyes, then soon our mother stood before them, back in her wolf form. "It...is harder if your not fully wolf. You have to concentrate harder."

"Now, you two try."

I nodded, and watched Saishō close her eyes. Suddenly, a human Saishō was beside me. She had short brown hair, big green eyes, a green t-shirt on, and brown pants. She looked at her hands. "Whoa..."

I watched her, then closed my eyes. I concentrated, and could feel myself expanding, and morphing. I felt clothes on me, then opened my eyes.

I had long black hair, and as I looked in a puddle, bright electric blue eyes. I also had a black t-shirt on, and black pants. I looked at my wrist, and saw a band. I slipped it off, then by instinct, I pulled my hair up into a low ponytail.

"You both...look so..." Koinu sniffed, her fur flat. I opened my arms, and she padded over to me. I hugged her, and Saishō did too. I closed my eyes, then concentrated. I felt myself shrinking slightly. I opened them, and I was back into my wolf form. Saishō was too.

"I see you finally showed them what we could do, Koinu."

We all whipped around, and I glared at my father. I had not seen his since the first time. And he looked just the same.

"Ah, my pups looked both handsome and beautiful as humans. I feel so bad that I now have to kill you all." my father chuckled darkly, then, he flew at Saishō, fangs bared, intent to kill.

I snarled, then intercepted my father with a powerful bite to the shoulder. My father howled, then shoved me away. I landed near a large rock, but me head hit it. All I could remember was snarling and howling before I fainted.

* * *

><p>My head hurt. As I woke up, I could smell the horrible scent of blood. My fear rose, as did the feeling of dread. I opened my eyes, and was greeted by the most horrible sight in my life.<p>

My sister. My poor Saishō was..._mauled._ **-A/N: Here's the really really gross part for those people who love gross and horrible things. I know I'm one...-**

She was ripped beyond recognition. Her eyes had been gouged out, and were gone. Her ears were gone, leaving still bleeding holes in her head. Also, it looked like someone had gripped her skull in it's mouth, then crushed it. Her belly was ripped open, her entrails littered everywhere. Blood was everywhere. And the worst part? Her heart was sitting directly in front of me.

I held in a raging, mournful howl, and looked around the grotesque scene for my mother. I let out the howl I had been holding when I saw her. Her death was quick and clean, just simply snapping her neck in powerful jaws. I trembled, and moved her to the edge of the clearing. After choking back the bile that threatened to rise, I gathered what was left of Saishō near my mother.

I dug a hole in the middle of the clearing, then set my mother in it. I filled it up, holding back the tears. I dug another, and set Saishō in it. I filled it up, and sat in front of their graves. As the tears finally slipped down my face, I let out a long and mournful howl. I kept up with the howling. After finally howling and crying myself out, I fell to the ground, asleep.

~*Change in P.O.V*~

"Hmmm...He reacted in a way I did not expect. Maybe he won't be any use, or harm to my plans. Let's go now." I took one last look at my son. He was sleeping near their graves. I laughed, and licked my chops, cleaning them of their blood as I walked away.

~*Change in P.O.V*~

When I woke up, I moaned. I had no tears left, and my throat hurt. I looked at the edge of the clearing, and saw two flowers, right beside each other.

A daisy.

And an Orange Tiger Lily.

A daisy was my mother's favorite flower...

A Orange Tiger Lily was Saishō's favorite flower...

I looked at them for a while, noticing the Lily was smaller than the Daisy. I picked them, then set them on their respective graves.

I gave out one last sad, heart broken howl, then set off. I didn't know where I was going now. I only knew that I had to either find a human city, or more wolves.

**_~~AYAME~~_**

A/N: Okay! Finished! And this chapter is for those who like gross stuff. At least the last part was. I LOVE gross stuff. I love to watch horror movies, yet they scare me at the same time...When I have time, I will update. Please R&R! It will make me update faster!(Maybe...) Okay now, Bye!~

~Ayame


	3. Ai

Hey people! This is MY story of our journey to Paradise. My character is Seishin. This story is based off of Wolf's Rain, which I LOVE. Absolutely love...Well, lets see if they get to paradise...

Disclaimer-I do not own Wolf's Rain. BONES does. I do own my character's though.

**_~~AYAME~~_**

Days. I've been running, searching, for days. I can't remember when the last time I ate was.

*Stomach Growls*

"Ah, shut up, Baka." I snapped at my stomach, then felt foolish. I was talking to my STOMACH.

Okay, maybe I should try to pick up any scents. I sniffed at the ground, then the air. I froze, and my fur stood on end. I found a scent-one that I knew well, and didn't like at all.

Blood.

I started to run, and I could soon see the city lights. I ran faster, hoping, with all my heart, that I could save the wolf who's blood had just been spilled.

~*Change in P.O.V. *~

"That's what you get, you stupid mutt! Next time, I won't go so easy!"

I growled at the white wolf in front of me. He had ripped open my shoulder with a quick blow that I hadn't seen coming. I snarled out a smart-ass comeback.

"Easy? HA! THAT was easy? Ya know, you looked smarter, but now...tisk tisk tisk, didn't mommy tell you to go to school? I for one, could kick your sorry ass!" he growled at me, but let it go.

"Don't come by here again, or next time you'll be dead."

"Psh, like you could ever kill me. _YOU'RE _just a sorry excuse for a wolf!" I laughed at him, my shoulder twinging a bit. I looked at his expression, and his eyes gleamed.

"Damn bitch...NOW you'll pay..." he showed his fangs, and snarled. He leaped.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. I waited...and waited. Uhh...I looked up, and saw a pitch black male wolf standing in front of me, and the white wolf running away with a limp.

~*Change in P.O.V.*~

I watched as the male wolf leaped for the female. I snarled, then ran at them. I shot at him, blurring to the human, and wolf, eye. when I fell, I twisted, and landed in front of the female. I had ripped a gaping wound in his shoulder, and boy, did he look _surprised. _He landed heavily, then ran away, limping.

I heard a gasp, and it was pain-filled. I turned around, and saw the female looking at me, her eyes wide and surprised. I sat beside her, and checked her over.

She _was_ pretty-he could tell that. She had a mix of different shades of brown, which blended perfectly. She had large amber-yellow eyes, with a tint of brown in them. I looked at her shoulder, where the blood was still flowing from. I changed, and watched her as she watched me. I dug around in my pockets, then came up with a cloth. It was black, so the blood wouldn't show to bad. I started wiping the blood away, cleaning her wound. She watched me the whole time, until it stopped.

"Uh...thhhanks...I guess?"

"No reason to thank me. Just helping. You CAN take a human form, I presume?" she nodded, then, a female human sat in front of me. She had the same color of hair as her fur, which was down. Her eyes were the same too. I thanked Kami that I had picked a bit of Marigold along the way. I took it out, and changed into a wolf, which she did to, a reaction. I chewed the marigold up, making sure non of the juices leaked out. I set the salve on her shoulder, and patted it down. She had her sweatshirt in her hands, having taken in off. She had pulled her t-shirt over just enough to show her wound, and to keep herself covered. I patted it down, thenchanged, and pulled out what looked like bandages out of my pocket. -A/N: Jeeze, does he have EVERYTHING in his pockets? O.o-

I wrapped them around her wound, and she set her t-shirt back, and her sweatshirt. Her t-shirt was black, and her sweatshirt was a light blue. Her pants were a light blue-gray jeans. I sniffed, then noticed something I hadn't before.

Her scent wasn't fully wolf. She was half wolf. Like me.

"Wench...you aren't fully wolf, are you?"

She tensed, and glared at me. "And what if I was?" she glared at me, and I looked right back.

"Whatever. I was just simply curious." I shrugged, then stood up, and looked away. My voice was cold, my eyes reflecting my voice. She stared at me intently, trying to decipher the reason between my sudden mood change.

I snorted, and she shifted. I looked over at her, my low pony-tail swinging with the movement. I said "Know where any food is? Do you have money?"

She looked at me, then pulled out a roll of bills. She had ones, fives, tens, twenty's, fifties, and even hundreds. I looked away. "Let's find somewhere to eat. You lead. I don't know where the hell I am going in this city."

She nodded, the started walking. She pocketed the bills as she walked down the sidewalk, me following her. I caught u to her when I remembered a question I hadn't asked.

"Wench, whats your name? Mine is Seishin, or spirit."

"My name means "Love, affection". It's Ai."

**_~~AYAME~~_**

A/N: Woo! Ai has entered! Oh, and those InuYasha fans, is you have my mind-weird, crazy, freaks over shmexy InuYasha pictures- you'll maybe see Seishin has a behavior of BOTH InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Reaaaallly...bad. Yeah. A temper, and DOOM to you when he smiles. Heh heh heh...When I have time, I will update. Please R&R! It will make me update faster!(Maybe...) Okay now, Bye!~

~Ayame


End file.
